


in between your thighs

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hickies, M/M, Moaning, Rimming, Smut, Thigh hickies, Whining, ethans really loud, mark loves ethans thighs, needy ethan, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hi," Ethan says, the smile on his face getting wider."Lemme eat you out," Mark says, grinning when Ethan tilts his head back with a breathless laugh.Ethan grins almost too wide for Mark to kiss him again.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 219





	in between your thighs

Mark wraps his arm around Ethan's waist and nips at his lower lip before pressing a little kiss to the tip of his nose. "Hey."

"Hi," Ethan says, the smile on his face getting wider.

"Lemme eat you out," Mark says, grinning when Ethan tilts his head back with a breathless laugh.

Ethan grins almost too wide for Mark to kiss him again.

Ethan's head drops back to the mattress, giggling even as he nods. Mark knows that's the most he's ever going to get out of him and focuses on peeling his pants down instead. It takes a little wrangling to get them off of both of his thighs, and by the time he's managed it Mark doesn't care to work them the rest of the way off his legs, leaving that to Ethan. He shifts, laying on his stomach, Ethan's thighs on either side of his shoulders, pressing his mouth to one with a dramatic sigh.

"Finally," he says, mumbling it into Ethan's skin. It gets him another laugh before he sinks his teeth into the taut, tanned skin of his inner thigh. As soon as he feels the slight sting of Mark's teeth, Ethan's laughter tapers into a low groan, a growl that sounds like it's been punched directly out of his lungs.

The biggest problem they run into with trying to fool around when anyone else is around is the fact that Ethan is loud. 

So, Mark can't be blamed for the fact that he wants to take advantage of the brief moment they have the place to themselves by leaving a series of increasingly large bruises on Ethan's thighs. That's something Mark is glad to leave for later, because at the moment he has Ethan squirming against the sheets, grabbing at the pillow behind his head. Mark presses a light kiss to his thigh, just to the side of one of the bruises, grinning at the whimper that Ethan tries to bite down on. He switches to the other thigh, his thumb pressing into the darkest mark he's left already, peeking up at Ethan with his face scrunched in a grin.

Ethan looks like he's contemplating burying his face in the pillow, lips parting around another groan when Mark's teeth dig into his skin again. He's hard in his briefs now, wiggling and trying to press his knees together in spite of the fact that Mark's body is in the way. Mark doesn't have any complaints about the situation, though, mouthing along the sensitive crease of his thigh.

As cute as he's always found Ethan's efforts at muffling himself to be, Mark can't help but wish there were more times he could just let loose like this. Even when they're lucky enough to get Mark's house empty together, Ethan usually ends up with his face shoved into a pillow or fingers in his mouth, trying to at least be quiet enough that they aren't at risk of annoying any neighbors. Mark pulls the elastic waistband of Ethan's briefs down far enough to expose the slick head of his cock. He drags his tongue over it, replacing the gathering trail of precome with saliva instead, grinning when Ethan's hips jerk up.

"Fuck!" He says, loud enough that Mark almost loses his focus on being dexy and starts laughing again. He manages to pull himself together, tugging Ethan's briefs off slowly, greeting each revealed inch of Ethan's skin with open-mouthed kisses. Each one manages to make Ethan whimper, his pleading sounds getting louder when Mark pins his hips against the bed, one of Ethan's knees hooked over his shoulder.

Mark nips Ethan's thigh once more before pushing his briefs down to his shins, letting Ethan kick those off as well. He kisses the bottom of his stomach, leaning far enough to the side to avoid getting kicked himself. He can see the building desperation on Ethan's face, always far too vulnerable to Mark teasing him. Ethan flops back to laying flat on the bed, biting off a whine when Mark pushes his legs apart, one of his calves hanging off the edge of the bunk.

He works both of his hands under Ethan's thighs, lifting his hips and pressing his mouth to Ethan's perineum, using just enough pressure to make him gasp. He tightens his grip on Ethan's hips before sliding his tongue over his tight rim. He can hear Ethan's nails scrabbling over the sheet when he continues with the quick, light licks over his hole, doing little more than continuing to tease him. Ethan's thighs tense and Mark does his best not to grin at the feeling. He pulls both of Ethan's legs over his shoulders, dragging his nails from his thighs up to grip his ass, spreading his cheeks apart for easier access.

Ethan whines, his back arching when Mark nips at his rim. His breath is coming out in harsh pants already and Mark relishes how easy it is to work him up this much. He's also glad that he has the time to actually enjoy it, falling into a slow pattern of brushing his tongue over Ethan's hole in long strokes, feeling his muscles start to relax. He tilts his head as much as he's able with Ethan's thighs pressing against his ears, planting his lips more firmly against Ethan's skin and hollowing his cheeks, sucking gently. Ethan yelps and Mark can hear the sound of him clapping a hand over his mouth. He's about to lift his head and tell him not to worry about the noise, but Ethan's legs are crossed behind his back, keeping Mark from pulling away.

He gives up on trying, pressing his tongue against Ethan's rim again, this time sliding the tip of it inside. Ethan must have dropped his hand to the side again, because his voice is plenty clear, whining. "Mark- need more."

Rather than teasing him further, Mark nods his head as much as he can, his fingers tightening around Ethan's ass and pressing his tongue in as much as he can. Ethan makes a sound like all the air has just been sucked out of his lungs. Mark licks over his rim again, the tip of his tongue dipping in. He keeps alternating, fucking his tongue as far into Ethan as he can and licking over his stretched hole. It's easy to hear the way frustration starts building in Ethan's voice at the slow build in Mark's pace.

He detaches one hand from Ethan's ass, sliding two fingers into his mouth and slicking them as much as he can with his tongue. It isn't hard to slide the first one in with Ethan's hole already stretched and relaxed from Mark's mouth, but he's rewarded with Ethan whimpering as soon as it slides in all the way. Mark keeps working his tongue over Ethan's rim, teasing the tip of it in along with his finger.

Mark bites the inside of Ethan's thigh when he slides the second finger in, holding the soft skin between his teeth and twisting his wrist. He's not focused on working Ethan open any further around his fingers, instead he twists his wrist and presses both of them up into Ethan's prostate. Ethan shouts and it isn't till his legs tighten further that Mark realizes he's been grinding his cock down into the mattress.

"Fuck, fuck," Ethan chants, his chest heaving when Mark relieves the pressure on his prostate. Ethan detaches his fingers from their death grip on the sheets, pushing Mark's hair back from his forehead, fingers stroking through his hair gently. "'M really close, Mark."

He sounds almost a little dazed and Mark nods his head a little again. He spreads his fingers as far apart as he can, sliding his tongue as far into Ethan's ass as he's able. Ethan's voice gets caught on a repeated 'ah, ah, ah,' rising in pitch as Mark's fingers find his prostate again, rubbing them back and forth slightly. His hand drops from Mark's hair to stroke over his own cock, though it only takes a handful of quick pumps before he comes with a long whine, his back arching, legs gripping so tight around Mark that the only part of his body really left on the bed is his shoulders.

Mark lets him down gently, sliding his fingers out and pulling his mouth away when the desperate fluttering of Ethan's hole stops. He detaches Ethan's legs, sitting up with a grin, wrinkling his nose when he realizes that Ethan definitely has come on his shirt.

They're both going to have to change anyway, he figures, judging from the mess he's made of his own briefs. Ethan has a bright, loose grin on his face, his eyes shut, still trying to catch his breath. "I'll suck you off if you gimme a minute."

"Here," Mark says, pushing his pants down to his knees and gathering Ethan's legs in his hands. He ends up with Ethan's knees lifted over one of his shoulders again, pressing his thighs tight together and sliding his cock between them. He's developing something of an unhealthy obsession with Ethan's thighs, but that's something that he can deal with later.

"Oh," Ethan says, sighing as Mark saws his hips back and forth. He's too close to the edge himself for someone who spent the last twenty minutes without anyone touching him, but the soft insides of Ethan's thighs feel good, and after the first few thrusts they end up slick with precome, making the slide of Mark's cock between them that much easier. Ethan is staring up at him and Mark can feel the little flush on his own face from the heavy focus of his gaze.

The sound of his skin slapping against Ethan's is loud in the suddenly much quieter room. Mark catches the sight of Ethan licking his lips before his eyes squint shut, thrusting his hips faster, whimpering when he feels Ethan's thumb swipe over the head of his cock when it peeks out between his thighs. It hits him like a jolt and when Ethan does it again, teasing the head of Mark's cock on each forward thrust, it feels like sparks zip up the full length of Mark's spine.

He ends up getting come on Ethan's shirt as well as on his thighs, gripping them tight together as he shoves his hips forward for a final few pumps. He groans, tumbling to the side to lay in the thin strip of space between Ethan and the wall.

Ethan kisses his cheek, the tip of his nose,and snuggles in close to Mark.


End file.
